Changes
by firewolfsg
Summary: Post RE4: Fluff fic, Gender changed/Hot-chick drabble inspired. Slash.


DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.  
All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.  
**

* * *

**

**Changes**

By firewolf  
January 2008  
;-'-**  
**

The rogue Umbrella facility was just as Wesker described it; a bunch of scientists with a small force of guards hoping to lay low and avoid drawing attention to itself. Not any great challenge for Jack Krauser and his team. After the Los Illuminados debacle, Krauser was glad for this 'milk run.' It had greatly rankled the man to be 'killed' by both Kennedy and Wong during the mission.

At the least, Wesker wasn't angry with him. Not especially since he awakened and then procured a set of Plagas samples before he returned to the organization. A nasty grin pulled on his lips to remember the punishment Wesker had delivered to Wong when her master sample was handed in DOA. Wesker had not been pleased with her at all. The bitch was in the shit house.

Waving away pleasant thoughts, Krauser proceeded onto the next level where the scientists' notes pointed to the safe holding of their most recent acquisition. A certain missing agent whom Wesker expected Krauser to rescue and persuade to join their organization.

Frankly, Krauser thought they stood a snowball's chance in hell in getting Leon Scott Kennedy to walk their path. They knew the man had stayed in surreptitious contact with Claire Redfield and her brother. And the elder Redfield had clearly made Kennedy biased towards anything Wesker was trying to accomplish.

Still, it wasn't as if the mission was a dead loss if Kennedy couldn't be persuaded to play nice with his rescuers. The scientists who were captured and the information seized were an adequate enough rewards for their efforts.

It didn't take long to navigate the 'specimen' level. As luck would have it, nearly all the cells were empty except one. So Krauser strode confidently towards it. However, what he found behind the solid metal door was most certainly not what he expected to see.

Surrounded by medical equipment of all descriptions, a single lithe figure was chained nude and spread eagled in the centre of the room. The build and physique of this person, however, was clearly female.

Krauser cursed softly to himself as he approached the prisoner. Damn! Were they wrong regarding where Kennedy was held? Who was this broa-- The figure chose that moment to lift her face to look at him. Krauser could feel his eyes go as wide as saucers when recognition hit him.

"Leon?!" The features were unmistakable. It was Leon all right, if he had been born a woman.

"Krauser?" Even the voice was changed, being softer and higher pitched. "Thought I killed you."

"Can't keep a good man down." Jack offered automatically still in shock as his eyes roved over the nude figure hanging completely exposed in front of him.

"Do you mind?!"

"Oh!" Jack shook himself from his shock and grinned unrepentantly. "Can't fault a man for looking."

Leon rattled her chains in impatience. "Stop gawking and get me down."

"Right..." Jack sheathed his guns and started removing the various medical tapes and monitoring leads which were attached to Leon's body. As he did so though, he couldn't stop his hands from-- 'exploring.'

"Ja--a--c--k." Leon's growl was menacing when Jack's hand lingered over one of his--her breasts, but he was having too much fun.

"Just checking. It's like Christmas came early...

"Come on, Leon. If they've not touched you yet, don't you think it'd be a waste?" Krauser asked him with a grin as he allowed a hand to stray between legs which had been chained spread. "Haven't you ever been curious?"

Leon hissed as clever fingers found alien folds of flesh which hadn't existed till a few hours ago. "Ja--"

Jack was pleased by the strangled gasp Leon released when he slipped two fingers past those folds of flesh. Leon felt unexpectedly wet and slick and-- "Damn! Your cherry's intact."

"Will you be serious?" Leon gritted at his exploratory probes.

"Think I'd waste this chance?"

"Jack! Will you--"

Jack kept finger fucking Leon with one hand as his other turned Leon's face towards him. "Will you let me take your cherry if I ask nice?"

"You-- and how many others."

The words slammed Jack back into the present to remember he had a squad of men upstairs. Jack deliberately removed his fingers and licked the nectar he had collected on them right in front of Leon. "Only me. Anyone else will touch you over my dead body."

Leon stared at him in mute surprise for that declaration. But he didn't say anymore when Jack began working on the chains to get him down.

Jack caught her in his arms when it became obvious Leon didn't have the strength to stand. Though it surprised him that Leon would actually cling to him.

"Jack-- please don't-- please don't let anyone else see me like this."

"Hey." He turned her face towards him gently, being unaccountably nice. "What happened to you? Is this permanent?"

"Thank god, no." Leon gave him a watery laugh as she wrapped her arms around her breasts. "They-- they did something to my DNA. But far as I know, I should regain my male body in about six hours." Leon told Jack softly as the bigger man took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Will you turn female again though?"

"..."

"Leon?"

"Ice cold water."

"Say what?!"

"I don't understand it, okay? I turn into a female when I get drenched in cold water." Leon grumbled miserably as she slid her arms through the jacket's voluminous sleeves and wrapped the cloth around her. "It's so unfair, other people get infected and get turned into monsters, get super strength or cool appendages and I turn into a woman!"

Jack just stared at him--her, knowing full well that if he laughed he was as good as dead. 'Wait a--' "You thought my arm was cool?"

Leon flushed at his million dollar smirk, obviously upset with him--herself for the slip. "It was-- impressive and hell to fight against..." A mischievous smile pulled at Leon's lips with his next words. "Though you nearly made me crack up with the Master of the Universe stance."

"Hey! It wasn't the same... Was it?"

"What were you thinking of? 'Witness the power.' I was almost expecting Castle Greyskull to appear behind yo--"

Jack shut Leon up in his favourite way; with a soul devouring kiss. A kiss Leon responded to and which immediately melted away the long years of loneliness, and their brief antagonism on the previous mission. Unexpectedly, something very welcomed also happened to Leon.

"Well what do you know?" Jack smirked as he broke the kiss and looked down to verify what he had just felt when he had Leon pressed up against him.

"What?" Leon stiffened to hear his familiar deeper tones again. "I-- I changed back?"

Jack's smirk grew wider as he reached a hand between Leon's legs to determine the presence of cock and balls again and the absence of the moist feminine parts he had found earlier. Leon's arms tightened over Jack's shoulders to feel the intimate touch.

"Ja--a--ck..."

The cell door suddenly slammed open. "Whoa! Sorry there, Major. Didn't realise you were-- occupied there."

Jack glared at the suggestive leer the soldier gave him as he possessively wrapped Leon tighter in his jacket and picked him up off the floor. "Send some boys down here to clear this room in the next hour, mister. I'll take care of the important stuff first."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier appeared unmistakably amused by Jack's protectiveness. Jack's growl hastened their intruder's departure even as he sat Leon on an empty examination table while he finished going through the room.

"So-- Wesker, heh?" Leon asked softly as he watched Jack rummage through the piles of papers on the tables.

Jack shrugged. "He's more straightforward than any superior we've ever met in the Agency."

"He--"

"How many times were you placed in a situation in and over your head?" Jack countered immediately. "Even with the Los Illuminados debacle-- you didn't even speak the local lingo. Wouldn't you have expected more back up for the president's daughter?"

Leon flushed as he looked down not wanting to meet Jack's eyes. "They-- they never expected me to locate a real lead..."

"You're frankly an embarrassment to the Agency, Leon. You made your bosses look bad for their lack of support. While you, of course, became a darling to the country for your courageous rescue of Ashley Graham and almost single handed destruction of the Los Plagas threat."

Jack picked up what files he thought looked important and strode up to where he left Leon. "Did you ever wonder why they sent you out alone again?"

Leon didn't answer.

"Come with me." Jack lifted Leon's chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "We're all agents who are loyal to our country, Leon. And Wesker takes better care of us.

"He's also a scientist himself, so we could persuade him to keep your-- thing private and see what we can do about it."

Leon looked at him with some apprehension. "Leon, I'll tell him I have to be there, okay?" Jack gave him a smirk. "After all, princess, I restored you with just a kiss."

Leon socked him in the arm for that statement.

* * *

"Well--" Wesker said thoughtfully as he studied the X-rays in his hands. "You'll probably be pleased to know you didn't suddenly grow a pair of ovaries and a womb so you're not able to get pregnant."

Wesker looked towards the stony faced woman who sat shivering in the towelling robe on his examination table and sighed. "Kennedy, it's just an observation. We both know Krauser for the man he is. Do you seriously believe he won't want your 'womanly' virginity?"

They both turned towards the observation window where they had left the man in the adjoining room, and Leon cracked a smile at last. "Can't-- we just get rid of the change?"

"When you mess with DNA, there's no going back. Just live with it, Kennedy." Wesker shook his head. "And living with it means you need to find out as much as you can about the changes in your body."

"I hate this." Leon pulled the towelling robe tighter around him.

"So-- Krauser changed you back with just-- a kiss?"

Leon shot his eyes up at Wesker, but the man's attention was on the scowling figure on the other side of the window. There was a mischievous pull on Wesker's lips which Leon couldn't help responding to.

Leon's own playful nature needed this moment of relief. "Well-- so far, he's been the only one who's kissed me when I'm like this." He cocked his head towards Wesker as if in inquiry. "And I-- do need to experiment, don't I?"

"That you do." Wesker turned to face Leon, set down his clipboard and gripped the young lady's face before kissing her thoroughly.

'It wasn't unpleasant.' Was the first thought which crossed Leon's mind as she let Wesker slip a tongue in to explore her mouth. But it also wasn't Jack.

The man they were teasing crashed into the room and yanked Leon away from Wesker. "What the hell kind of medical examination is this?!"

Wesker nonchalantly reached for his clipboard to make a few notations. "Experimentation, Krauser. You restored Kennedy with a kiss. We were just determining if any man could do the same.

"Apparently not." Wesker nodded at Kennedy's still obviously female body that Krauser now held possessively. "Perhaps you'd like to demonstrate how you accomplished what you did?"

Needing no more encouragement, Jack pulled Leon into a soul searing kiss which made her toes curl. She changed back. The sound of a pen tapping on a clipboard reminded them of their audience before Jack went too far.

"I'm guessing that the trigger is very much temperature related after all, Mr. Kennedy." Wesker's tone showed his amusement as they turned towards him. "The instruments showed a rather abrupt spike of your body temperature. And-- I take it you're not feeling the least bit cold right now?"

Flushed faced and panting a little from Jack's smothering kiss, Leon shook his head. However, Wesker could still see mischief sparkling in his eyes. "So—I guess that means Jack's never going to be able to relieve my female body of its virginity?"

"Say what?!" The man fairly squawked in his indignation.

"No. I suppose not." Wesker caught on as he turned his attention back to his clipboard. "You'd keep changing back before he could get far enough."

"That's a pity. I was curious..." Leon shrugged, still steadfastly keeping a straight face as he continued to ignore the increasingly incensed Krauser. "I suppose I'll have to look for someone els--"

"Over my dead body!"

Wesker wasn't exactly sure what he had expected Krauser to do about their teasing, but he supposed slinging a loudly protesting Kennedy over a shoulder and making a rapid departure was a good enough response. He sighed as the door closed after them and pulled off his own lab coat. He knew Krauser well enough to guess that the man would be occupied with Kennedy for the next several hours. And that Kennedy would be well relieved of his female body's virginity before he saw them again.

The pair amused him. And Wesker had to admit that he really liked the idea of having Kennedy partnered with Krauser. Additionally, if he could persuade Kennedy to take some style classes, and agree to perform some missions as a woman too...

Wong came to mind as a possible tutor, though Wesker wondered if he was at risk of having Krauser provoked into mass slaughter if he allowed the woman to dress Kennedy. She always did have the greatest fun when pushing Krauser's buttons. And a provocatively dressed female Leon Kennedy would be a huge red hot button.

The poor sods... Given Wong's devious nature, Wesker gave it six months for her to have Krauser standing in a church and Kennedy beside him in a white wedding gown.

**Owari**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

firewolf


End file.
